A fuel filler flap which is mounted in the body shell and hides the opening leading to the filler neck for the tank of the automobile mostly is pivotally hinged to an arm or is coupled to a pivotable arm which, in turn, is pivotally hinged to the body. The assembly of the pivotable arm and that of the flap to the pivotable arm naturally features tolerances. However, it has be ensured that the assembly is such as to seat the flap centrally in the opening in the body, i.e. for both functional and visual reasons. However, an adjustment of the assembly of the fuel filler flap and pivotable arm is time-consuming. Furthermore, the flap requires fresh adjustment after a disassembly.